plushiemario123fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario Mario is the Main Star of PM123! Mario is the normal, sensitive guy everybody knows. Mario is very smart! He is one of the smartest people around. Mario is friends with some people and enemies with other people. He had different jobs like a Plumber,and Carpenter. More Info Age: 36 Birthdate: 7/9/1981 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Skin Color: Caucasian/White Hobbies: Playing his Phone, Texting, Decorating, Watching TV, Adventuring Jobs: Plumber(Quit), Carpenter(Quit), Mascot(Formally) Friends:Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Bongo, Yoshi, Chef Peep, Chuck E, The Brooklyn Guy, Chili, Harry Otter, Gilbert, Chuck E Bear Enemies: Bowser, Bowser Junior, Jeffy, Mega Man, Wario, Waluigi, Spike, Koopa Troopa, Pac-Man(One-Sided), Toad(One-Sided), Sonic(One-Sided), Chili(One-Sided), Black Yoshi Relatives: Peach(Girlfriend), Luigi(Brother), Bongo(Pet), Baby Mario(Biological Baby) First Appearance: Welcome to my Channel!! Latest Appearance: Halloween Shorts 2017 Relationship with Mario: Pac-Man Mario and Pac-Man are close friends and sometimes get annoyed of each other! Pac-Man calls Mario Blinky, and is usually woken up at 2:00 in the morning,so Pac-Man can get his cheesecake,Doritos,or Mcdonalds Luigi Mario and Luigi are brothers. Luigi stays with Mario in newer episodes. In Mario's Addiction, Luigi likes to tell Mario about New York. Sometimes they don't get along like in Mario's Addiction. Most of the time they do get along like in Mario's Happy Thanksgiving. Luigi mostly brang up the situation from Mario's Addiction, but only in earlier episodes. Luigi and Mario, mostly stick together during quests or adventures. Peach Peach is Mario's Girlfriend he met at Mushroom High School. They dated and became boyfriend and girlfriend. In some instances, Peach gets mad at Mario but, they love each other alot and had their baby, Baby Mario! Bowser Bowser has been Mario's bully and Arch Nemesis since Elementary School. Bowser and Mario barely get along. They are always fighting or arguing on who is better. But, they still are friends and invite each other to parties. Bongo Bongo is Mario's Trusty Pet. They always get along and Mario buys everything for him(With the exception of Bongo's New Toy.) Bongo always cheers up Mario when he is sad. Bongo sometimes calls him Daddy. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are brothers and the kids of Mario. In newer episodes, he is nice to them. Mario does care for them, as much as Baby Mario or Bongo, or even Peach and Luigi! Chef Peep Mario and Chef Peep get along. They are friends and usually Chef Peep speaks nicely to Mario. Bowser Junior Bowser Junior doesn't really know Mario that much. When Junior sees Mario, he is nice to Mario. Chuck E / Chef Chuck E Chef Chuck E, likes Mario as a friend. Mario now lives with Chuck E, where Chuck E is their Chef. Chef Chuck E, really gets along with Mario and thinks Mario is smart. Mario also thinks Chuck E, is smart and is a good cook. Mario always likes Chuck E's food. Jeffy Mario hates Jeffy and says he is not very bright. He never ever wanted to adopt Jeffy and says it was one of the worst days of his life. Mario kills Jeffy in Luigi The Babysitter, by using a fire flower. Toad Mario generally gets mad or annoyed of Toad, and his behavior to try and be cool but, Mario usually gets along with Toad and mostly helps him. Quotes •It's a me! Mario! •What are you doing in my car? •See you next time! •This is so stupid! •What Pac-Man? •Hey kids! Can you hang out with your old papa? •Grandpa! What are you doing? •Ahh! He's so cute! I'll have to take this one! •Sometimes, I don't understand him. •Thank you all! •I hate you Mega Man! •Hey Luigi! •Let's a go! •Your watching a PlushieMario123 Movie! •Your watching a PlushieMario123 Short! •I'll go answer the door. •Jeffy!! •That's so disgusting! •Dear Peach, I hate you, like I hate Sour Plums. Do you like Mario? Yes Maybe No Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters